dawnofarcanafandomcom-20200214-history
Cain
Appearance Cain has blonde hair and blue eyes, both of which he inherited from his mother, Sara. He has rather messy bangs and wears the long body of his hair in a ponytail. His hair is parted a little to the right, but it doesn't show a lot because it is often caught in the wind. Cain is quite tall, but stands almost the same height as his brother, and his face is long, his chin pointed and thin. He also sports rather large ears. Personality When Cain first appears in the story, he is depicted as a rather bad person, trying to 'steal' the throne from his brother, Caesar. As the story moves on however, and Cain dies in book five, it is revealed that he has been hurt by the many times people have cast him aside in favor of his brother. Cain is quiet and responsible, but is often overlooked because of his blonde hair. He grew up with a loving father who abandoned him when his mother died. Cain considers his work above all other things, including moral and love, and attacks an Ajin village to impress his father, the King. Relationships Louise Louise is Cain fiance before he dies. He met her at a party and fell in love with her. Unfortunately, Louise was, at the time, in love with his younger brother, Caesar, and tried to avoid him a lot. After their engagement, Cain sent her red flowers, and when she told him that she preferred white flowers in the hope to get rid of him. And just before Cain went to the battle that killed him, he sent her a white flower. After she heard that he was dead, Louise realized that she loved him, even after being married to Caesar, she kept herself for Cain, and later resigned from her position as queen to give it to Nakaba. It is not clear what happened to her, but she apparently lived the rest of her life alone, waiting to join Cain. Caesar Caesar is Cain's younger brother, and because Caesar has black hair and Cain has blonde, Caesar was the heir to the throne. As children, they were very close, and Cain often taught Caesar how to fight with the sword. But as Caesar grew older and started to show promise of being the future king, Cain stopped helping him, and the bond between the two was broken. Because of this Caesar started to fail in areas of his life, hoping that if people started to think of Cain as heir, he might be able to win his brother's love back. It never happened. Although Caesar yearns for his love, Cain really hates him. In the beginning of the story, he teases his younger brother about the pathetic red-haired wife he had been given by their father. He also jousts with him in a competition for a kiss from Nakaba, Caesar's wife. King Guran As a child, Cain had an good relationship with his father, and they could talk to each other comfortably. After his mother died, Guran went out of control and lost the very idea of what a family was.Category:Character